Possession
by DarkHorse6969
Summary: I don't think I'm the only one who noticed Edward's possessive qualities throughout the series. This takes place after the scene in Eclipse when Edward prevents Bella from visiting Jacob. What if Bella couldn't handle having her freedom stripped away, and decided a break was necessary? Will Edward actually give her the space she needs?
1. Chapter 1

**Throughout the Twilight series, I don't think I'm the only one who noticed Edward's possessive qualities. What if Bella couldn't handle having her freedom stripped away, and decided a break was necessary? Will Edward actually give her the space she needs?**

**First Fanfic! Be nice (:**

**Disclaimer – I don't own this rockin' series.**

**The first italic part is taken from Eclipse.**

**Chapter 1**

_ I grabbed my jacket and shoved my arms through the sleeves as I ran down the stairs._

_ Charlie looked up from the game, instantly suspicious._

_ "You care if I go see Jake tonight?" I asked breathlessly. "I won't stay long."_

_ As soon as I said Jake's name, Charlie's expression relaxed into a smug smile. He didn't seem surprised at all that his lecture had taken effect so quickly. "Sure, kid. No problem. Stay as long as you like."_

_ "Thanks, Dad," I said as I darted out the door._

_ Like any fugitive, I couldn't help looking over my shoulder a few times while I jogged to my truck, but the night was so black that there really was no point. I had to feel my way along the side of the truck to the handle._

_ My eyes were just beginning to adjust as I shoved my keys in the ignition. I twisted them hard to the left, but instead of roaring deafeningly to life, the engine just clicked. I tried it again with the same results._

_ And then a small motion in my peripheral vision made me jump._

_ "Gah!" I gasped in shock when I saw that I was not alone in the cab._

_ Edward sat very still, a faint bright spot in the darkness, only his hands moving as he turned a mysterious black object around and around. He stared at the object as he spoke._

_ "Alice called," he murmured._

_ Alice! Damn. I'd forgotten to account for her in my plans. He must have her watching me._

_ "She got nervous when your future rather abruptly disappeared five minutes ago."_

_ My eyes, already wide with surprise, popped wider._

_ "I'll put your car back together in time for school, in case you'd like to drive yourself," he assured me after a minute._

_ With my lips mashed together, I retrieved my keys and stiffly climbed out of the truck._

_ "Shut your window if you want me to stay away tonight. I'll understand," he whispered just before I slammed the door._

_ I stomped into the house, slamming that door, too._

_ "What's wrong?" Charlie demanded from the couch._

_ "Truck won't start," I growled._

_ "Want me to look at it?"_

_ "No. I'll try it in the morning."_

_ "Want to use my car?"_

_ I wasn't supposed to drive his police cruiser. Charlie must be really desperate to get me to La Push. Nearly as desperate as I was._

_ "No. I'm tired," I grumbled. "'Night."_

_ I stamped my way up the stairs, and went straight to my window. I shoved the metal frame roughly - it crashed shut and the glass trembled._

_ I stared at the shivering black glass for a long moment, until it was still. Then I sighed, and opened the window as wide as it would go. _

I took slow, careful steps as I stumbled across the wet pavement of the Cullen's driveway. Looking down as my shoes splashed through the puddles, I tried to sort through my thoughts. I may be making a mistake. But I know one thing is for sure - I'm not happy anymore. I haven't been for a while now.

I know he can hear me coming.

The rest of the Cullen's are out on a quick, single-day hunting trip – a trip I'd bet anything that Alice had suggested, most likely after having a vision of what I planned to do today.

I stepped up to the large door, and right before I was able to connect my knuckles to the wood, it swung wide open to reveal a blur of untamed, bronze hair. I stumbled forward, startled by the quick movement, and two arms snaked around my waist in order to steady me.

"You always know how to make an entrance." His cool breath washed over my face as I finally looked up at him, trying to adjust my thoughts.

I frowned, and lightly pushed on his chest. I needed to put some space between us so I could keep my thoughts in order – I will need complete coherency if I actually wanted to get through this. He let go instantly, as if I had burned him.

I was finally able to take him in – he wore a snug, cream colored sweater that really highlighted his bright topaz eyes which, at the very moment, were giving me a look as if I had just kicked his puppy.

"Did I say something to offend you?" I looked down instantly, preoccupying my stare with anything other than the look in his eyes – I knew I couldn't get through this if there was going to be any sort of eye contact.

"We need to talk Edward." My voice sounded shaky and I knew he could hear it. Without a word he stepped to the side of the door, letting me brush past him. I kept walking until I reached the living room.

"Is something wrong?" His melodic voice was thick with concern. He stood a few feet away from me, grasping onto the fact that I didn't want to be in close proximaty with him.

"I…" I can't breathe. I want this all to go away – I didn't want to have to do this, I didn't want to hurt him. God knows how much he means to me. After everything we've been through, how could I do this?

"Bella?" He prompted. I knew that if I didn't do this now, I would never work up the courage to. And I needed to.

I looked him right the eyes. "I can't do this anymore."

"Do what anymore?" He asked, confused.

"This. Us."

He just looked at me. He looked at me for what felt like forever, but really was only a few seconds. His eyes started to take on that hurt look again, and I quickly dropped my eyes to the floor, suddenly fascinated with the swirly pattern of the carpet. He finally asked, speaking each word slowly, "Do you mind…clarifying?"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "I can't do this anymore. I can't...I feel like I'm not myself anymore. Last night, with my truck…that crossed the line, Edward."

My words were jumbled, and I could only hope they were getting my point across. When I opened my eyes to see his reaction, I could see that they did.

"You don't want to be with me anymore?" He spoke each world slowly.

"That's not what I mean."

"Then what do you _mean,_ Bella?" I could tell he was getting frustrated.

"I think we need to take a break. From us."

In less than a second, I was pressed against the wall. Confused, I quickly looked up to see Edward's face nearly touching mine, his hands on either side of my head pressed against the wall, trapping me between them.

His eyes were pitch black.

"A _break_?" He spat out the word as if it were poison.

In this instance, I was scared. Edward never acted this way. When he was mad in the past, he usually would pinch the bridge of his nose and wait until he calmed down. But today he was different. Animalistic.

"I...I…" The coherency thing wasn't exactly working out in my favor.

"Bella," he breathed through his teeth. "Please."

I stared at his chest – it made things a bit easier. "I don't like what our relationship has become. You tell me what to do like I'm a kid, or a…dog. It's like you keep me on a leash. Yesterday, I wanted to go see my friend. _My _friend, Edward. That was _my_ choice. You didn't have any right to stop me."

I looked up at him after the words rushed out of my mouth. His eyes were blank, but still very, very black.

"I was just trying to act in your best interest, Bella." He gave me a disbelieving look. "He's a _werewolf _for God's sake! They aren't exactly the best…_company_."

"And I'm not allowed to have my own opinion?"

"You know they can't control themselves – if you stand anywhere close to them when they get too angry, you'll -"

"And vampires are better company, how?" I interrupted him. I've heard this argument one too many times.

"I'm trying to protect you!" He yelled.

"There is a difference between being _protective _and being _possessive_!" I screamed, and instantly slapped my hands over my mouth as if that could reign the words back in. I could see my words register in his eyes. The frustrated tears that had been building up finally broke loose, streaming down my cheeks as I turned my head to the floor again.

He stayed silent. As I finally calmed myself down enough to speak, I told him, "Just because you're stronger and faster than I am, doesn't mean you should use that against me."

More silence.

Finally, after what seemed like minutes, he breathed out, "My only intentions were to keep you safe."

I shouldn't be feeling guilty, should I?

"I've told you this many times before…you are my life. You're the only thing I live for in this world. I _will not_ lose you."

I let his words sink in. "Look at me." He prompted with conviction.

I looked into his eyes, determined to stick to what _I _want. I told him, once again, "I need a break."

"Bella-"

"I know. I know you want to protect me, but I'm not even _me_ anymore, Edward. I'm not ready for this type of a relationship. It's like I'm looking for a boyfriend, and you're looking for…a _mate._ And I'm not ready for that. I'm eighteen. I just need…time. I think we both need some time apart to think."_ I really wish my voice would stop shaking._

He lowered his hands from the wall. Defeated. A shock of both accomplishment and sadness jolted through me.

"How long?" He questioned.

"Um…I'm not sure." I said intelligently.

"So does this mean I can't speak to you at all until you get this…sorted out?"

"It just means we can't spend every second of the day together. I need space." I said, lightly.

He looked thoughtful. Then he leaned in and slowly kissed me. A slow, sweet kiss.

He breathed the words, "I've waited a century for you Ms. Swan. I could wait a little while longer."

I would soon find out that that, in fact, was not true at all.

**Review? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait!**

**Chapter 2**

The next day I woke up - probably for one of the first times since I met Edward – alone. As I sat up dazed, I turned to look at the window I had locked last night, smiling a little to myself as I took the solidarity as a form of success.

Charlie had already gone to work, so the silence continued throughout my morning. I mindlessly followed through my normal routine, showered, and threw in some toast for breakfast. Out of habit I waited for a knock on the door, a knock that usually told me my ride to school had arrived - until I remembered that today, I was only dependent upon myself.

I drove my truck to school for the first time in months. I parked in my usual spot without thinking, and was a little relieved to see that Edward's car was not in the spot adjacent to mine. Two spots down I saw Rosalie's red convertible, glowing brightly in a way that made every other car in the lot look like they were made out of cardboard boxes.

As I was walking to class I wondered whether or not Edward was going to even be at school today.

The bell to fourth period rung, and Jessica and I walked to the cafeteria as usual. She was blabbering about Mike, and thankfully it was one of those conversations where I could just nod as I kept my attention elsewhere. As we entered the cafeteria I instantly looked over at the table the Cullen's normally sat at and noticed four pairs of dark golden eyes staring back at me.

I was a little relieved that he didn't show up today, but also a little guilty – how badly was he taking this?

"Bella, are you even listening to me?"

I broke out of my trance as Jessica waved her hand in front of my face. "Sorry. I'm feeling a little light-headed today."

I was like that the rest of the day – my mind always being somewhere else. I managed to avoid talking to any of the Cullen's that day.

The next morning was similar to the day before. But when I arrived at school, my heart dropped into my stomach.

There was a silver Volvo parked next to mine.

The only reason I was so nervous was because Edward was sort of unpredictable in situations he didn't feel completely comfortable in, and I knew that he was on edge about our current one.

I didn't see him at all until Jessica and I walked to the cafeteria at lunch. I automatically looked to the Cullen's table as I walked in and felt a chill as I made sudden eye contact with a pair of pitch black eyes.

"Is everything okay with you and Edward? He looks angry." Jessica interrupted the staring contest I was caught in (thankfully). I broke away as we sat down at our table.

I pondered fibbing to her to avoid the interrogation, but I ended up telling her the truth. "We're taking a break."

Her eyes went wide. "Why?" She asked, sounding concerned. – but I knew she was just interested in the gossip.

"I don't really want to talk about it." I grimaced. I knew he could hear. Thankfully, she let it drop for now.

I sat through lunch focusing on not looking over at his table. The bell rung for the end of lunch and as I was standing up, a quick hand scooped up my books from the cafeteria table and I looked up, startled.

"Would you allow me to walk you to class?" His velvety voice was low, making it hard for all of the eager listeners surrounding us to hear.

"I could hold my own books, thanks." I commented, eyes narrowed, and reached out for them. As I tried to grab them his dark eyes stared into mine, a frown on his face. After a few seconds he let go, and without a word, we began to walk to class. I was usually so comfortable around him so the tension grew more and more noticeable.

"Where were you yesterday?" I asked, partly out of wonder and partly to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Hunting."

"It didn't look like it helped much. You're eyes are darker than before you left."

"The color doesn't solely depend on hunger."

His replies were sharp, cool. Before I had a chance to ask what that meant, he was holding the door open to our classroom. The room was divided into three rows of three desks; two seats per desk. We were one of the first few there, so as Edward was taking his regular seat in the far back corner, I swiftly walked to the seat across the room from his, in the opposite corner, next to Mike Newton. Mike was already sitting in one of the two desks and looked up, surprised. "Is it alright if I sit here today?" I asked.

Pleased, he grinned and nodded. He looked over at Edward and asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Fine." I said, putting an end to _that_ conversation. The girl who's seat I took entered the classroom just then and walked back to the desk I was sitting at without looking up. When she finally noticed I had taken her seat, I smiled apologetically and asked her the same question I had asked Mike. She was a reserved girl, and I felt a little guilty about taking advantage of that. She nodded, and wandered carefully over to my old desk, next to Edward, who was looking darkly over at me. I looked away.

Mr. Banner introduced the lesson and I only half listened – I was busy drawing little patterns on my notebook, feeling Edward's eyes on the side of my face. I brushed my hair out from behind my shoulder to create a curtain.

We were doing a lab today – one I had already done back in Arizona. Mike was more interested in catching up with me, so we didn't put much effort into it. After a few minutes Mr. Banner called me up to the front of the classroom.

"Isabella," he whispered to me in a low voice from where he sat at his desk, "I was wondering if you could do me a favor. Maggie has just told me that she feels a bit too..._intimidated, _to work with Mr. Cullen. Do you mind taking your original seat for the lab today?" He said it in a tone that implied it wasn't up for debate.

I sighed, defeated. "Yes, sir."

I walked over to grab my things from the desk next to Mike and heard Mr. Banner telling Maggie to switch seats with me. Mike looked at me questioningly, and I just shook my head at him. I walked over to the seat next to Edward's without looking at him.

"Couldn't resist scaring the poor girl, could you?" I said, a little too coldly. I started on the lab to keep my eyes off of him.

"I didn't even speak to her." His voice was tight, but I could hear a little bit of amusement in his voice.

I let the conversation drop and we finished the lab, separately, with still a good portion of the class time left over. I began to doodle on my notebook again.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Fine."

He allowed for the silence.

I heard him breathe an unnecessary sigh before asking, "Can I come over tonight?"

Surprised, I stopped doodling, but still didn't look up. "I think you're missing the point of a break."

"I just think we need to talk about this."

"There's nothing left to discuss. I already told you, we need some time apart to gain some perspective."

"I can't change the way I feel about you."

I finally looked up at him, to find him staring back at me. "That's not what I asked of you."

"I don't see the difference."

I remained silence, and we just stared for a few more seconds before his eyes softened, and he whispered, "I miss you."

"It's been a_ day_, Edward. You've been on hunting trips longer than this."

"It kills me to think that you're unhappy with me."

"Do you understand that this is more complicated than that?"

"It's not like we've never fought before. We could work this through if you would just _talk _to me." He reached his hand out towards my face, and I leaned back. I expected him to look hurt, like he normally does when I flinch away from him – but this time a look of anger crossed his face.

"Has that really worked out in the past?" I was trying to sound angry, but just like I always do when I get mad, the tears started to brim. I tried to keep my voice steady. "One of these days there won't be any more stupid fights, any more 'sorrys'. One day there won't be any more make ups."

There was the hurt look I had expected earlier. I felt as though for the first time, he was really understanding what I was trying to get across to him. "I would give you the world." He said, softly.

"How about you start with my freedom?"

The bell rang and I stood up and abruptly left the classroom, just as he did the first day we met. I was relieved that the tears didn't fall until after I was out of sight.

**I promise it'll get better, I'm still trying to get the plot set up!**

**Reviewwwwwwww!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3!**

A week has passed.

It has been a whole week since my last full conversation with Edward. Of course we would exchange a quick 'hello' during Biology class, but other than that…nothing. Even the rest of the Cullens stopped talking to me – which I admit, hurt a bit. They would all constantly glance over at me during lunch, with their lips moving at a blur - alerting me that they were talking about me. But every time I waved or smiled, they would look away. I couldn't tell if they were holding something against me, or if Edward had taken it to the next level and allowed me distance from vampires altogether. Truth be told, I missed them. They were like my family.

Edward never looked over at me. Even in class after we exchanged greetings, he would keep his eyes trained on everything except me.

I was getting dinner started for Charlie when I heard the front door open and close.

"Charlie?" I called. He shouldn't be home for at least another half hour.

"Charlie?" I called out again, a little louder this time. As the silence grew, I laid down the wooden spoon I was using to stir the pasta and tip-toed to the kitchen door. Thinking back, I probably should have grabbed some sort of weapon – my self-defense skills have proven in the past to be nearly nonexistent.

I cracked the kitchen door open, and just as I was about to peek through the crack, someone from the other side pushed it open the rest of the way.

"Umph!" I managed to get out as I stumbled backwards from the force of the door ramming into my chest. I was about to fall as a pair of pure white arms flashed out to steady me.

Alice.

"Alice!" I shouted as I threw myself at her into a hug. She hugged me back as my heart attempted to slow itself. I pushed her back as I asked her jokingly, "Was there something wrong with the doorbell?"

That's when I noticed her expression. She had a very solemn look on her face, and her eyes were more of a dark topaz.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, suddenly worried.

"Why are you doing this to him?" She calmly asked, spacing her words out slowly and evenly.

My breathing hitched. "What-"

"You know he loves you more than anything."

"Did he send you over here?" I questioned. Trying to keep my voice even.

She frowned. "He doesn't know I'm here. He told us to keep away from you until you were more comfortable. But I just want to make sure you understand what it is you're doing."

I could feel the pink rush to my face. Not out of embarrassment, but frustration. I felt attacked, accused.

"I think I understand my needs better than you do." I said forcefully.

"But do you understand how this is affecting _him_?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but she continued. "I know you think I'm out of place. I'm not disagreeing with that. But I don't think you realize how much this is hurting him."

"Alice, I didn't break up with him! I just needed space, is there anything wrong with that?" I could feel the tears of frustration start to brim.

"There wouldn't be if it were any average relationship. But Bella, you need to understand that our emotions are more…intensified. You are _everything_ to him. So when you push him away, you're taking his entire world with you."

"It's a _break_. Don't you think you're being a little dramatic? I though you were my friend. You're supposed to support me."

"You aren't getting my point. _He isn't going to change._ He's overprotective, he's territorial. He loves you. And he's _not _going to change."

That stopped me short.

"This break will do nothing," she continued, "it won't negate the strength of the bond he has to you. It's not going to change _anything_."

I couldn't speak. I let the tears begin to fall as the silence dragged on. Finally, I squeaked, "Get out."

"Bella-"

"I said _get out._" I repeated, forcefully this time, hoping she understood the anger behind the betraying tears.

Her face softened. "I really am sorry. I'm just trying to help you guys fix this so things don't go back to the way they were before you came along. I don't want to lose you Bella…you've changed all of us."

I looked away as the tears continued.

She let out an unnecessary sigh and turned to leave.

I heard the front door open and close again. Quickly I ran to open it and peeked my head out. Alice was heading to her car as I shouted in anger, "Where were you when this happened to me?"

Her eyebrows knit together. "What do you mean?"

"When Edward broke my heart. When he left me. Where was your voice of reasoning back then? Or do you only care when it's your coven who are the ones hurt? Because you sure fooled me into thinking I was a part of your family." My voice begun to crack.

I felt betrayed. I felt like nobody understood my side of the story, how I was affected_._ When Edward left me, she stood by his decision. When the tables were turned, Alice was the one I expected to stand behind me.

She stared at me for a long few seconds, and then with her face hard, she said, "I tried to talk him out of it. You know that."

I shut the door without another word.

**There's good old Alice's take on what's going down! Sorry if it got a little cheesy there…can't help it (/.\)**

**Review?(:**


End file.
